Today Is A Strange Day
by Rin Relative
Summary: 3m édition du tournoi, gros délire coécrit avec Sky, yaoi KilikxYunsung et suis pas douée pour les résumés moi...


TODAY IS A STRANGE DAY

AUTEURS : Ma-chan et Isa-la-perverse, appellée I-chan en guise de diminutif paske je ne suis qu'une grosse flemmarde…

ORIGINE : Soul Calibur 2

RATING : J'avoue avoir longuement hésité entre PG-13 et R… Et puis après une seconde relecture je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux mettre un trop grand rating qu'un trop p'tit…

PAIRINGS : Euh… C'est… Oh et pis non vous verrez bien par vous-même ( me tuez pas please !) Juste une chose : YAOI ! Z'êtes prévenus ! Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre ! DISCLAIMER : Bah les persos y sont pas à nous et tout le bla-bla habituel… On les emprunte juste, on les rendra dans un état potable, promis… Enfin peut-être… (il va sans dire que presque rien ne se passe ainsi dans le jeu original, vala tout est dit…) Pis tous les persos sont OOC ! Et gnia !

ATTENTION : Cette fic a été écrite après avoir jouer non-stop un après-midi sur SCII sans interruption ni pour boire ni pour manger… Donc gros délire en perspective et si l'ambiance vous plaît pas, y'a une fonction « précédente » qui est trèèèèèèèèèès pratique…

**TODAY IS A STRANGE DAY**

By Ma-chan et I-chan

Yunsung entra, une main sur le mur, un bougeoir dans l'autre. Il avança précautionneusement sur le sol dallé irrégulièrement, et délogea de la pointe de son épée une toile d'araignée qui s'était installée là le jour même. Il réussit à traverser sans encombre le couloir sombre jusqu'à la salle principale du vieux château. Voyant tous les combattants réunis pour le repas de midi, servi par Talim et Cassandra dans des assiettes ébréchées, il maudit encore une fois la fatalité, incarnée en la personne d'Astaroth. Ce dernier et Yoshimitsu avaient détruis les anciens locaux et tous les combattants, endettés jusqu'au cou, avaient dû choisir un vieux château rustique et vétuste pour la 3° édition du Tournoi. Ce qui avait tellement contrarié Taki et Ivy qu'elles avaient décidé de faire grève, et, déguisées en Berserker, elles hantaient les couloirs à la recherche d'un combattant pour lui faire sa fête… De plus, sur l'estrade en bois dressée avec les moyens du bord par Raphaël, chaque jour, un combattant devait faire un kata (une démonstration de ses techniques) pour récolter l'argent des passants bienveillants. En effet, le château était situé en plein milieu de la ville…Et chaque jour des aventuriers, ou leurs cadavres, étaient récupérés dans les pièges laissés par les anciens habitants du château.

Et Yunsung buta sur une dalle saillante et atterrit tête la première sur le banc où se trouvaient Link et Kilik côte à côte, c'est-à-dire sur Kilik et la tête dans le giron de Link.

Avant que quiconque d'autre ait pu réagir, Nightmare l'avait chopé par le col, secoué de haut en bas, et balancé contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il atterrit avec un gros splortch, c'est-à-dire le bruit d'une mouche écrasée contre une vitre et qui n'avait RIEN compris à la situation. Yunsung, pas la mouche.

Talim, avec un petit cri de surprise, abandonna son plateau sur la tête de Cassandra, et se précipita vers lui.

TALIM : -« Oh, Yunsung, est-ce que ça va ? »

YUNSUNG : -« Euh… Gnieuh… »

TALIM : -« Je suis sûre que Nightmare s'en veut, mais nous savons tous qu'il ne contrôle pas sa force ! »

YUNSUNG : -« Euh… Gnieuh… »

Pendant ce temps-là, Cassandra avait bien du mal à conserver son équilibre avec le plateau sur la tête.

CASSANDRA : -« Ah ! Talim, reviens ! Je vais lâcher ! Aaaaaah ! »

Et elle s'effondra ridiculement sur Raphaël, qui, scandalisé, commenta :

RAPHAEL : -« Oh ! Tu n'as VRAIMENT pas de bonnes manières ! »

Et Talim, consternée, s'en fut s'excuser avec effusion et ramasser les débris du plateau, enguirlandée par un Maxi furieux :

MAXI : -« Eh ! Vous auriez pu faire gaffe, quand même ! Il ne nous reste plus que deux plateaux ! »

Ce qui excéda Seung Mina :

SEUNG MINA : -« Oh, ça va, hein ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui sers ! »

Ce qui se termina en duel Maxi/Seung Mina. Et le vainqueur fut Seung Mina, qui remporta la manche grâce à un coup de pied vicieux bien placé.

Après cet interlude, et que l'ensemble des combattants eurent quitté la salle, ne laissant que Link et Talim qui s'occupaient d'un Yunsung bien sonné, deux rugissements se firent entendre. Deux. Et deux ombres s'approchèrent et explosèrent la porte d'un coup de pied magistral.

Les deux ombres étaient… Astaroth, l'ancien vainqueur de la Soul Edge et Cervantes, alias Black Charpiot (laissez tomber, il n'y a que nous qui pouvons comprendre…).

ASTAROTH : -« Ils sont trois. Nous sommes deux. Donc, il y en a un qui va s'échapper. Qui allons-nous laisser en vie ? »

CERVANTES : -« Mais non, réfléchis ! Y'en a un qui ne peut plus bouger. Donc, si on s'occupe des deux autres, on en aura trois pour le prix de deux ! »

TALIM : -« Que nous veulent-ils ? Ah ! Au secours ! »

Hurla-t-elle alors que les deux zigotos s'approchaient d'elle et du blond.

LINK : -« Toryaaa ! » (Fuyons !)

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, et Yunsung sur son dos, Talim sous son bras, Link traversa les couloirs sombres et tortueux au pas de charge. Il passa devant Ivy et Taki-Berserker qui lui hurlaient de s'arrêter pour un duel, et qui eurent tôt fait de le rattraper dans sa course quand elle aperçurent Astaroth et Cervantes, qui hurlaient :

ASTA & CERVAN : -« Le blond ! Laaaaaiiiiissez-nous le bloooooooonnnnnnnnd ! »

Link déglutit difficilement, et Taki et Ivy, pour se débarrasser de leur poursuivant, saisirent chacune un bras de Link qu'elles jetèrent en pâture aux deux affreux.

LINK : -« Toryaaa ! » (Kyaaa avec une voix suraiguë, ou oyo, comme vous voulez).

Et Astaroth et Cervantes emmenèrent leur pauvre proie innocente au milieu des Catacombes du château.

Puis Ivy et Taki abandonnèrent la pauvre petite Talim, traînant Yunsung par le bras, au milieu des couloirs.

Talim déboucha hors d'haleine dans la salle de jeu des combattants, interrompant une partie de poker en faisant voler les cartes. Elle était épuisée, car elle avait passé l'après-midi à se perdre et à traîner Yunsung dans les couloirs…

TALIM : -« Aidez-nous ! Astaroth et Cervantes ont enlevé Link ! On ne sait plus quoi faire ! Aidez-nous ! »

Les combattants se regardèrent. Regardèrent Talim. Se regardèrent encore une fois. Finalement, Raphaël répondit :

RAPHAEL : -« Mais pourquoi Link et non pas toi ? Tu es pourtant beaucoup plus mignonne ! »

TALIM : -« Je ne sais pas ! Mais ils en veulent aux BLONDS ! »

Ce qui fut accueillit par un « Iiiiirk » de la part des blonds du dortoir.

CASSANDRA : -« Mais comment allons-nous les retrouver ? »

MAXI : -« Moi je sais ! Suivons la trace de Yunsung, la trace sans poussière ! »

En effet, en traînant Yunsung, Talim avait fait une grande traînée sans poussière, poussière qui se trouvait d'ailleurs sur le roux.

Dans un hurlement bestial, tous les blonds s'en furent rechercher Link… Tous sauf un. Et il ne retentit bientôt dans le couloir que l'écho de leurs cris de guerre :

TOUS LES BLONDS : -« La Confrérie des Blonds vaincra ! »

Et avec un petit soupir, Talim s'en fut chercher de l'eau **glacée** dans le puits, dont elle aspergea copieusement Yunsung, qui se réveilla en hurlant :

YUNSUNG : -« Au feu ! Y pleut ! Oscour ! »

TALIM : -« T'es COMPLETEMENT gâteux mon pauvre ! »

YUNSUNG : -« Gaaah… »

Puis Talim regarda autour d'elle.

TALIM : -« Mais… Où sont Kilik et Nightmare ? Peux-tu aller les chercher, Yunsung ? »(elle a peur du noir).

Pas de réponse.

TALIM : -« Yunsung ? Aaah ! Il a disparu ! »

En effet, Yunsung avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de la brunette pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs, histoire d'aller chercher de l'aspirine pour soulager son mal de tête carabiné.

Et au détour d'un chemin… Il aperçut Kilik. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'aplatit contre le mur de manière à rester invisible. Et sortant de l'ombre, donc rentrant dans son champ de vision, Nightmare se rapprocha de Kilik… Et prit le brun dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser passionné, auquel Kilik répondit avec effusion… Et force gémissement. Ce qui donna à Yunsung la nette impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici, et aussi mêlé d'un sentiment de dégoût : comment deux HOMMES pouvaient-ils faire ça ?

Yunsung prit une grande inspiration : Nightmare, alerté par le bruit, cessa de s'occuper de son compagnon et regarda dans sa direction sans le voir. Craignant qu'il n'ait été découvert, et jouant le tout pour le tout, Yunsung sortit de l'ombre et, d'un pas qu'il voulait calme, avec l'air le plus niais et innocent possible, il passa devant eux avec un « salut les potes » qui sonnait à peu près juste.

Et Yunsung s'enfuit dans sa chambre, sa migraine comme miraculeusement oubliée.

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle où ils servaient les repas, Yunsung, se tenant aussi loin que possible de Kilik et Nightmare, entendit des voix, ou plutôt des rires. Et la Confrérie des Blonds entra dans la salle en se tenant les côtes, Link au milieu d'eux avec un plateau d'échec sur le sommet du crâne, son visage ayant pris une intéressante teinte pivoine.

Et Yunsung faillit en recracher son déjeuner.

Talim, en jeune fille bien élevée, demanda aux blonds ce qui leur était arrivé… Et ce fut Raphaël, entre deux éclats de rire, qui lui répondit :

RAPHAEL : -« En fait, y'z'ont rien fait de bien grave… Mouhaha ! Link leur servait juste de porte-échiquier car ils avaient cassé leur table ! Hahaha… T'as vu, ils ont mis des sangles et ont attaché leur plateau d'échec à ses oreilles… Wouhahaha ! »

Et tous partirent d'un gigantesque éclat de rire aux dépens du pauvre elfe. Jusqu'à ce que Talim s'écrie :

TALIM : -« Oh ! Regardez ! C'est l'heure ! Il y a du monde dehors ! Quelqu'un doit aller leur montrer un kata ! »

MAXI (avec un petit sourire sardonique) : -« Et si tu y allais, Link ? »

Link s'enfuit dans le couloir avec son ridicule plateau sur la tête. Puis tous entendirent un hurlement.

RAPHAEL : -« Oh, il est tombé sur Taki et Ivy… »

NIGHTMARE : -« Dieu ait son âme… »

CASSANDRA : -« Peut-être qu'il s'est fait rattraper par Astaroth et Cervantes ? »

SOPHITIA : -« Allons voir ! »

Les quatre s'enfuient à la poursuite de Link, alors que Seung Mina attrapait sa liste.

YUNSUNG : -« Sophitia ! Traîtresse ! Tu t'enfuis parce que s'était à toi de faire le kata, hein ? »

SEUNG MINA (imperturbable) : -« Voyons… Mis à part Sophitia et Link, les deux qui doivent encore faire des katas sont… Yunsung et Kilik ! »

YUNSUNG : -« Kowa ? »

Talim se met à dansoter et à frapper des mains.

TALIM : -« Ouais ! Ouais ! Si on les faisait combattre l'un contre l'autre ? »

SEUNG MINA : -« Oh, ça c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne ! »

XIANGHUA : -« Chouette ! Allons-y ! »

YUNSUNG : -« EEEH ! Mais j'veux pas ! »

SEUNG MINA : -« Tu iras quand même ! »

YUNSUNG : -« Nan ! »

XIANGHUA : -« Si ! »

YUNSUNG : -« Nan ! »

TALIM : -« Si teu plaît… »

YUNSUNG : -« Euh… »

Seung Mina se fâcha, attrapa Yunsung, et le porta jusqu'à l'estrade. Où, affrontant, ou plutôt surmontant, son grand dégoût, il fut bien obligé d'attaquer Kilik.

Au terme d'un combat acharné et mémorable qui dura au moins trois secondes, Yunsung fut mit au tapis de la plus magnifique des façons : une prise, qui valut une jolie trace de gifle sur la joue d'un Kilik n'ayant RIEN compris à la situation. Et sous les hourras (enfin plutôt les huées pour lui) du public, Yunsung, furieux, quitta l'estrade et rentra dans la pénombre du château. Pénombre toute relative, car bientôt arriva la masse des autres combattants. Talim courut auprès de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

TALIM : -« Mais enfin, Yunsung, pourquoi l'as-tu giflé ? »

SEUNG MINA (qui n'en manque pas une) : -« Alors là, tu t'es pris une raclée mémorable ! C'est quand tu es tellement déçu que tu frappe les autres combattants ? »

YUNSUNG : -« Mais enfin ! Il n'avait qu'a pas me toucher ! »

XIANGHUA : -« Comment tu veux te battre sans te faire toucher, toi ? »

YUNSUNG : -« Je ne VEUX pas que ce sale homo pose ses mains sur moi ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kilik, sur le pas de la porte, qui avait soudain pâli. Xianghua s'approcha de lui et inclina la tête, le dévisageant comme une bête curieuse. Talim demanda à Yunsung :

TALIM : -« Yunsung, c'est vrai ce que tu avance ? »

Le roux, quelque peu gêné pour Kilik, a qui il n'avait pas voulu causer tellement de torts, répondit :

YUNSUNG : -« Ben ouais… Il embrassait Nightmare hier soir… »

Ce qui arracha un drôle de hoquet à Kilik qui s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs.

Le silence se fit pesant dans l'équipe. Puis Talim se tourna vers Yunsung et lui dit d'une voix douce :

TALIM : -« Tu devrais aller le chercher, Yunsung… Il va se perdre seul dans les couloirs, et il pourrait tomber sur Ivy et Taki, ou Nécrid, ou Yoshimitsu, ou Charade ! Ou Astaroth et Cervantes ! »

Sa voix filait dans les aigus, et Yunsung décida de ne pas la contrarier davantage et se lança à la poursuite du brun.

Nightmare déplaça son cavalier à l'instigation de Raphaël.

CASSANDRA : -« Woohaa ! Echec et Mat ! Vous avez encore gagné ! Vous êtes trop forts ! »

NIGHTMARE : -« Niark niark… »

RAPHAEL (à l'intention d'Astaroth et Cervantes) : -« On fera la revanche une autre fois ! Allez, mesdames, nous vous laissons l'échiquier ! »

Et, galamment, nos deux compères cédèrent la place à Cassandra et Sophitia, qui réinstallèrent les pièces sur l'échiquier, le tout sur la tête d'un pauvre Link qui s'ennuyait profondément ; effectivement il ne pouvait même pas voir les parties…

Nightmare et Raphaël quittèrent la pièce, laissant la partie se dérouler devant les yeux de Yoshimitsu et Mitsurugi (qui jouaient contre les filles), Nécrid, Charade, Voldo, Astaroth et Cervantes.

Dés qu'ils eurent rejoint la confortable obscurité des couloirs, Nightmare glissa un bras autour de la taille de Raphaël.

RAPHAEL : -« Tu n'avais pas déjà un petit ami, toi ? »

NIGHTMARE : -« Bah, il était pleurnichard… J'préfère les grands blonds intelligents. »

RAPHAEL : -« C'est un compliment ? »

NIGHTMARE : -« Banane… »

Et il se pencha pour embrasser son nouveau chéri.

Evidemment, comme les fics sont mal faites et qu'on a besoin de ça pour faire avancer l'histoire, c'est à ce moment que Kilik tomba sur eux.

KILIK : -« Aaaaargh ! Nightmare ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »

NIGHTMARE : -« J'aime pas les pleurnichards ! (Kilik était en train de pleurer, mais ça vous vous en doutez, hein !) Tu ne m'amuse plus. Va-t'en ! »

Et les deux tourtereaux passèrent devant un Kilik décomposé sans y prêter plus attention.

Yunsung s'arrêta devant eux :

YUNSUNG : -« S'cusez-moi, z'auriez pas vu Kilik ? »

RAPHAEL : -« On est passé devant y'a pas deux minutes… »

Et Yunsung s'en fut, laissant les deux se bécoter en paix (rappelons que l'homosexualité le dérange) et se sentit pris d'un élan de pitié et de sympathie pour le pauvre Kilik, aussi cruellement trompé.

Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à tomber sur Kilik. Le brun était assit sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, dos au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ne sachant trop que faire, Yunsung s'accroupit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Aucune réaction.

Inquiet, Yunsung lui attrapa les deux épaules et le secoua. Kilik leva sur lui regard lourdement cynique :

KILIK : -« Tiens, ça ne te dérange plus de me toucher, maintenant ? »

Ce qui prit Yunsung au dépourvu. Le brun était plus pâle qu'un mort, et ses yeux étaient gonflés comme s'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps (ce qui était certainement le cas). Yunsung ne savait plus que faire face à la détresse de son… ami ? Il prit une grande inspiration, et lui dit d'une voix plus douce qu'a l'accoutumé :

YUNSUNG : -« Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et te reposer. »

Kilik reposa son front sur ses genoux.

KILIK : -« … »

YUNSUNG : -« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes oui ? J'essaye d'être sympa, fais un effort ! »

KILIK : -« … Non. »

YUNSUNG : -« QUOI ? !»

KILIK : -« J'veux pas retourner dans ma chambre. »

YUNSUNG : -« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Yunsung regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Et si Kilik lui sortait des détails euh… privés, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ?

KILIK : -« J'ai pas de chambre… »

YUNSUNG : -« KOWA ? »

KILIK : -« Ben y manquait une chambre, alors j'suis allé avec Nightmare… »

YUNSUNG :-« Hum…euh… »

Le roux réfléchit deux minutes. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration (encore ?) :

YUNSUNG :-« T'as qu'a… venir dormir… dans… urggl… ma.. argg… chambre. »

KILIK :-« … »

YUNSUNG :-« Heh ! Bordel, tu m'écoutes oui ! J'me ridiculise suffisamment comme ça ! »

Et Yunsung secoua Kilik tellement fort que ce dernier tomba sur le sol.

YUNSUNG : -« Oups… »

Le brun n'avait pas réagi. Il pleurait. Yunsung se sentait vraiment stupide :

YUNSUNG :-« Aah, excuse-moi ! Je suis désolééé ! »

Kilik ne réagissait toujours pas, occupé comme il l'était à verser une fontaine de larmes. Yunsung soupira pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes. Il souleva le brun, le prit dans ses bras (non sans quelques peines, car Kilik était au moins aussi lourd que lui) et traversa les couloirs, priant pour que personne ne le voie, alors que le brun sanglotait contre son épaule.

Comment Yunsung fit-il pour arriver à sa chambre sans se perdre, ni sans faire une rencontre indésirable ? Mystère. Peut-être était-ce le précieux fardeau qu'il transportait ? … Aaah, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de penser à CA. Il aimait les filles, lui ! Son type c'était plutôt Taki-les-gros-lolos !

Il ferma précipitamment la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, faisant voler de la poussière à travers toute la pièce, et jeta Kilik sur le lit miteux. En voyant l'état de la chambre, le roux se sentit honteux.

YUNSUNG :-« Ah, désolé, la chambre de Nightmare doit sûrement être mieux que la mienne… »

Et il se mit la main sur la bouche avec la ferme impression d'avoir dit une grosse connerie.

Comme Kilik continuait à sangloter désespérément, Yunsung s'assit à côté de lui.

YUNSUNG :-« Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-le-moi en face, comme un homme, un vrai ! »

Oups… Encore une réflexion qu'il aurait pu garder pour lui…

KILIK :-« … Tiens, je remonte dans ton estime… »

YUNSUNG :-« Hein ? »

KILIK :-« OUI J'SUIS HOMO ! CA TE DERANGE ? TANT PIS POUR TA GUEULE ! »

Yunsung était bouche bée. Avait-il tellement fait de mal au brun ? Euh… après mûre réflexion, oui, sûrement.

YUNSUNG : -« Ca… t'as fait… mal à ce point… que je dise aux autres que t'étais homo ? »

Kilik ne répondit pas, mais fut pris de violents hoquets.

_(I-chan : -Ma-chan ! T'as pas finit de le faire chialer comme une meuf, là !_

_Ma-chan : -Meuh non, c'est marrant !)_

Yunsung se sentit pris d'une bouffée de colère, mais essaya de se contenir.

YUNSUNG :-« Bon, et pis y'a quoi d'autre, mis a part que ton chéri c'est cassé avec un autre mec ? »

KILIK :-« CRETIN ! »

Une gifle bien méritée fouetta la joue de Yunsung.

YUNSUNG :-« … 'scuse… Y'a quoi d'autre ? »

Kilik se sentit obligé de compléter la symétrie du motif sur l'autre joue.

YUNSUNG :-« Bah ? T'était vraiment obligé, là ? »

KILIK :-« Sniff… »

YUNSUNG :-« Ah nan ! Frappe-moi si tu veux, mais arrête de chialer ! »

Et Kilik répondit d'une toute petite voix :

KILIK :-« En fait… la façon dont tu m'as proposé ta chambre… C'était exactement la même que Nightmare me sortait **_tous_** les soirs… »

_(Ma-chan : -Ouais, là y'a kekchose à comprendre… J'précise pour ceux qu'on pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que moi… WAHAHA ! ! ! Gloups… NAN I-CHAN ME FRAPPE PAS OUI J'VAIS LA FINIR C'TE FIC ! ! !)_

YUNSUNG :-« Ah… euh… désolé… »

KILIK :-« Tu t'excuse toujours quand il ne faut pas et jamais quand il faut… C'est une seconde nature chez toi ? »

YUNSUNG :-« Hé ! Ca suffit maintenant monsieur le cynique-ironique ! »

Kilik ne lui répondit pas.

YUNSUNG :-« Bon, ok, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ? »

KILIK :-« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

YUNSUNG :-« Ben ouais… J'ferais tout ce que tu veux, sauf si tu me demande de me fritter Nightmare ou Raphaël, ou Astaroth ou Cervantes ou euh… »

KILIK :-« Vraiment tout ? »

YUNSUNG :-« Ben ouais… Il est où le piège ? Ah… OH NAN ! »

KILIK :-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! »

YUNSUNG :-« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, on verra après… »

KILIK :-« Et si… »

YUNSUNG :-« Et si ? »

KILIK :-« Oh et pis zut ! File-moi ton lit. »

Et Kilik s'enfouit sous les draps, tourna le dos à Yunsung et recommença à pleurer.

_(Et là, I-chan pète un câble ou deux, et étrangle Ma-chan passkelle veut le dénouement. Compréhensible s'pa ?)_

YUNSUNG: _/Oh nan y r'commence… Qu'est-ce que je fais pour le sortir de ses idées morbides ? Et si… NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE YUNSUNG MON GRAND !… Oh et pis c'est pas une si mauvaise idée… Pis on dit qu'il faut vaincre le mal par le mal… Après tout c'est juste pour voir ! Allez j'essaye !/_

Notre rouquin national posa la main sur l'épaule de Kilik et le força à se retourner vers lui.

YUNSUNG :-« Kilik… Eh Kilik ! Ecoute-moi mmph ! »

Yunsung n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, car dès qu'il l'avait tourné vers lui, Kilik s'était agrippé à lui de toutes ses forces et avait commencé à l'embrasser goulûment, désespérément…

Yunsung, surpris, ne songea pas à repousser le brun… Peut-être n'en eut-il pas le courage ? Les lèvres chaudes de Kilik recherchaient les siennes pour un ballet enflammé… Elles avaient un goût salé de larmes. Le roux sursauta lorsque la langue de Kilik caressa ses lèvres, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus insistantes. Yunsung, interloqué, doutait de la conduite à tenir. Devait-il ouvrir la bouche, comme semblait le lui demander Kilik, ou repousser le brun d'un air dégoûté ? Ou… Il n'eut pas le temps de spéculer davantage, car la porte s'ouvrit sur une Talim très inquiète, tellement inquiète qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de frapper.

_(I-chan : Ma-chan TU VA DIE-ER ! CREVE ! Là, tous les câbles de son cerveau lâchent et elle se fracasse la tête contre le lit._

_Ma-chan : Euh, Isa, die-er c'est MON verbe…_

_I-chan : La FERME ! Finis c'te fic et FAIS LE LEMON !_

_Ma-chan : Rhoo la perverse …)_

TALIM :-« Yunsung ! T'as retrouvé Kilik finale… oups ! Euh… J'vais pas déranger plus… à tout à l'heure… »

Et la petite brunette referma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

Et Yunsung repoussa Kilik d'un air dégoûté et s'essuya la bouche furieusement du revers de la main.

_(Ma-chan : Niark niark… N'aime les histoires longues. J'suis zarb' hein ? Arrrg se fait étrangler par Isa-chan_

_I-chan : Finis c'te fic illico bordel ! /_Elle a osé rallonger…/

_Aky : Il est con ce gars, y' sait pas s'ky veut…)_

YUNSUNG :-« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce-tu m'as fait ! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS, COMPRIS ! J'SUIS PAS HOMO MOI, PAS COMME TON TRAITRE DE NIGHTMARE CHERI ! NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN REMPLACANT ! J'SUIS PAS UN BOUCHE-TROU NON PLUS ! NI UN JOUET QU'ON UTILISE UNE NUIT PUIS QU'ON ABANDONNE ENSUITE ! »

Et Yunsung, furieux, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant le brun pleurer sur son sort et aussi sur son lit.

_(Ma-chan : Don't cry ! Euh ! C'est Mitsurugi qui dit ça !_

_I-chan : BOSSE !_

_Ma-chan : _/Pour une fois que c'est pas l'contraire…

En chemin, Yunsung croisa Talim adossée au mur, qui reprenait sa respiration comme si elle avait été horriblement choquée. Le roux tenta de clarifier la situation.

YUNSUNG :-« Mais, Talim, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est Kilik ! Il a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour m'embrasser ! »

TALIM :-« Ah bon ? »

Seung Mina et Xianghua arrivent soudain au détour d'un couloir.

SEUNG MINA :-« Quoi ? Qui t'a embrassé ? »

XIANGHUA :-« Kéky c'est passé ? »

Se sentant devenir pivoine, Yunsung préféra prendre la fuite plutôt que d'affronter les trois jeunes femmes.

En courant dans tous les couloirs en direction de sa chambre, car il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller, de multiples questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. N'avait-il pas été cruel de le repousser ainsi ? Après tout, il l'avait d'abord laissé faire… Non ! C'était entièrement de sa faute ! Comment avait-il osé le toucher ? ! Un homme, en embrasser un autre ! Et il l'avait laissé faire ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve une petite amie sympathique… Mais qui voudrait de lui après cet incident ? Tout le monde serait bientôt au courant !

Yunsung s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et reprit calmement sa respiration. Puis il ouvrit la porte… Si Kilik osait le retoucher une seule fois… Hein ? IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE ! Où était passé l'autre andouille ? Il avait dû s'enfuir par la fenêtre ouverte… Qui donnait sur la cour extérieure du château, deux étages plus bas.

Yunsung se sentit pris de panique. Et si, après ces trois chocs successifs, Kilik s'était enfuit pour se SUICIDER ? PAR LA FAUTE DE YUNSUNG !

Le roux perdit son sang-froid et sauta dans la cour…

Il eut le temps d'en faire le tour sans apercevoir aucune trace de Kilik. Un arbre bougea à sa droite. Yunsung sauta et s'agrippa à une branche… Son jeu de jambes légendaire lui servait enfin. Il s'assit à califourchon sur la branche… Et terrifia le malheureux volatile qui s'y trouvait. Yunsung poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser à terre, jetant un caillou à l'oiseau qui l'évita superbement et se posa sur le toit d'une ancienne remise. Yunsung soupira un instant, et reprit sa route jusqu'à ce qu'une information confuse atteigne son petit cerveau. UNE REMISE ! Et il ne l'avait pas fouillée ! Le roux y pénétra en courant. Tout au fond de la remise, qui était en fait un garage, devant quelques bottes de foin… Il n'y avait que de vieilles machines agricoles archaïques.

Yunsung, dépité, sortit de la remise… A l'entrée, toutefois, il se retourna une dernière fois, et vit que l'oiseau avait quitté le toit pour une botte de paille au fond de la remise, et lançait de tristes trilles.

Touché par le chant mélancolique de l'oiseau, Yunsung vint s'asseoir à côté de lui… Et comme l'oiseau s'envolait, il vit, entre la botte de foin et le tracteur archaïque, recroquevillé dans l'ombre…

YUNSUNG :-« Kilik ! »

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, honteux de sa conduite passée. Le brun releva la tête, le regarda, et lui dit d'une voix froide :

KILIK :-« Yunsung… Fais- moi l'amour ici et maintenant si tu veux que je vive. Sinon… Je me suicide. »

Et le regard de Yunsung se posa anxieusement sur le couteau, sortit d'on ne sait où, aux pieds de Kilik. Qui reprit :

KILIK :-« Soit tu essaye de te faire pardonner, sois tu abandonne et je meure. »

YUNSUNG :-« Mais… «

KILIK :-« PAS DE MAIS ! DECIDE-TOI VITE ! »

Yunsung hésita.

_(I-chan : Mon dieu il est con… mais qu'il est con…_

_Ma-chan : Homophobe, c'est la même chose ! elle aime bien les cons_

_Mais c'est qu'il le laisserait crever ! O.o)_

Kilik répéta d'une voix plus calme, plus dangereuse mais d'où perçait une pointe de tristesse et d'ironie.

KILIK :-« Dépêche-toi ! »

YUNSUNG :-« Hein ? Tu me menace ? »

Il avait décidé de gagner du temps… Mais Kilik, l'air résolu, s'empara du couteau et le plaça contre sa gorge.

YUNSUNG :-« ARRETE ! JE LE FERAI ! »

Yunsung ne savait pas quelle lubie l'avait pris de dire ça… D'accord, il ne souhaitait pas la mort de Kilik, mais tout de même !

Le brun reposa le couteau à côté de lui, se détendit et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Voyant que Yunsung ne bougeait pas, il dit :

KILIK :-« Eh bien, décide-toi ! »

YUNSUNG :-« Mais j'ai pris ma décision, je te rappelle ! »

KILIK :-« Alors vient… Fais-le… Si tu es un homme, un vrai » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Piqué au vif, honteux, gêné que le brun réutilises ses bêtises, le roux s'approcha de lui et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus du brun… Le regard de Kilik était si vague…

Le silence s'éternisa. Comme Kilik ne bougeait pas, mais le scrutait maintenant fixement, les yeux toujours aussi brumeux, Yunsung en déduit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le premier mouvement. Il hésita encore quelques instants, puis, horriblement gêné et cramoisi, il se pencha pour, ne sachant que faire d'autre, reprendre le baiser qu'il avait honteusement brisé la dernière fois.

OWARI

Ma-chan : Fin ? Euh vraiment ? Ben comme on est flemmardes, si vous voulez une suite

faudra me mailer… Et me laisser le temps de convaincre I-chan…

Yunsung & Kilik : Ouf… Enfin Tranquilles… ( à noter : le 'T' majuscule est très important…)

Ma-chan : Et le lem' est écrit, mais pour l'avoir faudra me faire signe ! ( à vrai dire j'l'ai fais pour I-chan et je ne pensait pas le mettre en ligne, mais si on me le demande gentillement…)

Quoi qu'il en soit, les calvaires de nos pôv' Kilik et Yunsung ont (provisoirement) pris fin (les miens aussi accessoirement), j'espère que ça vous a plus ! (Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, vous n'auriez pas lut jusque là, ne ?)

…

….

….. Hein ? Oui c'est moi qu'ai transformé Kilik en fontaine pourquoi ?

SPLASH ! Et voilà Ma-chan qui s'est pris une tomate dans la gueule…

Une ch'tite review ?


End file.
